Playing Games
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Bored, with nothing else to do Clementine decides to set up a game. Request: Clem hides Kenny's hat and forgets where it is. T for swears.


_**Bored, with nothing else to do Clementine decides to set up a game. Request: Clem hides Kenny's hat and forgets where it is.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Why was he doing this? How did the kid convince him to do it?

"Clementine?"

Clementine had somehow managed to convince Kenny to play hide and seek. Unfortunately for him, Clem was really good at this game...Or maybe he was really terrible at it. Either way, finding her was not an easy task. He couldn't remember the last time he played this game. Maybe when Duck was younger, it had definitely been

All he had wanted was for the kid to go to bed, so he could have some time to think alone. But, instead Clementine had tried to bargain with him. It was his own fault really, he should've never agreed.

 _"But I'm not tired." The child whined in protest._

 _"Is that so?" Kenny questioned, not believe her one bit._

 _"Yes." Clementine said, arms crossed over her chest._

 _"You're not tired?" Kenny repeated._

 _"Nope." The child said firmly._

 _"Then what do you plan to do?" Kenny questioned._

 _"Stay up...alllll night." She said with a nod._

 _"And do what?" Kenny asked._

 _"I'm not sure...I'm kinda bored..." The girl admit._

 _"You're bored huh?"_

 _"Yeah." Clementine huffed._

 _"Well, what is it you wanna do, darlin'?" Kenny asked, "You're staying up all night, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"So what are you gonna do?"_

 _"I'm not sure what to do." Clementine replied, she hadn't thought that far yet. All she knew was she was too awake to go to sleep._

 _"If you don't know, why don't you go to bed?"_

 _"Because I'm not tired." The child moaned._

 _"If you say so. I'm gonna put Alvie to sleep." Kenny told her. "You have fun here..."_

* * *

 _Once Aj was sleeping, Kenny decided to check on Clem. It had been a while since he heard anything out of the kid. Maybe she had fallen asleep?_

 _When Kenny returned to the room, he saw Clementine was sitting up, head drooping. The child was about ready to fall asleep. "Still bored?"_

 _Clementine jumped awake, quickly rubbing sleep out of her eyes before replying. "Yes."_

 _Kenny smirked, "Feeling sleepy?"_

 _"Nope." She shook her head. "I'm just bored."_

 _"Well, that's too bad." Kenny shrugged._

 _"Yeah." Clementine sighed. "Are you going to sleep yet?"_

 _"Not yet." Kenny said._

 _"Okay. Good."_

 _"Why's it good?" Kenny asked._

 _"Cause, you can help me." She grinned._

 _"With what?"_

 _"My boredom." The child said, still smiling._

 _"And how do you purpose I do that.?" Kenny demanded._

 _"We play a game, of course." Clementine replied in a smart tone._

 _"A game?" Kenny echoed._

 _"Yeah"_

 _"What kind of game?" He asked._

 _"Hide and seek." Was the quick reply._

 _"You want me to play hide and seek?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I don't know Clem...I think you should just get to bed."_

 _"Just one round. Please." The little girl made her best puppy dog eyes._

 _"If I play will you go to bed?" Kenny asked refusing to play until she agreed_

 _"Maybe." Clem shrugged._

 _"Yes or no?" Kenny spoke remaining serious._

 _"...Fiiiiine."_

 _"Alright. I'll play. But only one round." Kenny stated._

 _"Okay." Clementine nodded in agreement. "You're it."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Good. Hurry up and count!"_

Although, at that moment he didn't see any harm in playing a quick game with her. Now that it seemed to be going onto an hour he regretted agreeing.

"Clem," He called, "You win, Clem. C'mon out."

There was no response. Clementine wasn't coming out for him. He was going to have to find her.

With a sigh, he opened the door to a spar bedroom.

He entered the room and was met with silence. Not a peep was heard.

"Oh Clementine! Come out, come out where ever you are!" As he walked closer towards the bed he could've sworn he heard a giggle.

He nearly chuckled as he looked underneath the bed. "Hey."

"No fair!" Clementine cried.

"It's all fair." Kenny retorted.

"Okay, I guess I'm it now." The child said, crawling from under the bed.

"Oh no you don't, little lady. You said one round, remember." He reminded her.

"One more? Please?" She begged.

Kenny only shook his head, denying her request. "You promised to go to sleep if I found you."

"I know. I know. But now I'm supposed to find you." Clementine said.

"We can continue the game tomorrow. It's time for bed now."

"Okay...I'll go to bed...But you have to catch me first." With that, the kid darted off.

"Clem!" Kenny groaned, chasing after the child, who was really fast. He somehow managed to catch up to her and grab a hold of her. "Gotya!"

"Put me down." The eleven year old struggled in his grasp.

"Uh-uh. You're gonna pay for that?" Kenny smirked.

"What are y-" Clementine eyes widened as she felt his fingers attack her sides causing her to let out a shriek of laughter.

Kenny dropped the child onto the couch and continued to tickle her until she lost her breath.

"I give up! I give up!" The girl screamed trying to move away.

"Really?" Kenny didn't let up on the tickle as he continued to speak. "You gonna go to sleep?"

"Yes!" The girl squeaked out between her laughs. She kept trying to break free from the man as he continued to tickle torture her.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" She cried. "I promise."

"Alright." Kenny released her, allowing the young girl to catch her breath.

"You...You don't play much." Clementine said simply.

"Not much time to play." Kenny shrugged, speaking in monotone.

"Yeah." The child agreed.

"Alright." Kenny straightened up. "Fun's over Clem. Get to bed."

"Okay." The child replied suddenly feeling tired, probably from all the running around they had done. "What about you? Shouldn't you get some rest too."

"Yeah...I will. Don't worry about me Clem." Kenny responded.

Clementine raised a brow. She had a feeling he didn't plan on sleeping, "Well...Goodnight then."

"Night darlin'."

* * *

Kenny didn't remember falling asleep. He was on the couch thinking, but now he could see the light of morning streaming into the room.

Kenny sat up. His mind was telling him it was too quiet. Much too quiet.

Standing up, he shuffled his way up the stairs, opening the door to Clem's room. The room was empty. He felt his heart skip a beat. The room was empty.

He swallowed, he couldn't panic. Not now. He had to look for them. "Clem!" He called as he started to search the room for the child. "Clementine!" He ran into his own room, finding Alvie was missing as well. "Clementine!"

He was running frantically around trying to find the kids. When he came to a closet door and threw it open.

"You found us!" Clementine cried.

"Yes...Yes I did." He said, sighing in relief. "Clem, you can't just go off without telling me." He said, taking AJ from her arms.

"I didn't go off." The child responded, crawling out from her hiding spot.

"Yes you did. I had no idea where you were at."

"I know. That's the point." Clementine said.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"We were playing hide and seek remember?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Yes. You said we would continue it tomorrow and it's tomorrow now."

"But weren't you supposed to tell me to look for you?" Kenny asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Oh... I forgot." Clementine shrugged. "Now you hide and-"

Kenny didn't let her finished. "Actually Clem...I think we're done playing hide and seek for a while."

"But I never got to be it." She complained.

"I know." Kenny replied before changing the subject. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." She was feeling hungry after sitting in the closet, waiting for Kenny to come looking for them.

"Let's go downstairs." He said, leading the child into the living room. "I'm gonna see what I can fix up for breakfast."

"'Kay."

"Alright. You two stay here." He handed AJ back to the girl.

"Mm-hm."

With another glance back at the child to make sure she'd stay put, Kenny made his way into the kitchen. As he looked into the bag he had gotten from Wellington he saw something that sparked an idea in his mind.

"Here ya go, darlin'."

"Thank you."

"Lemme take AJ from ya." He offered. "I'm gonna make him a bottle. You make sure to stay inside alright."

"Yep."

* * *

"How ya doing, Clem?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny?" The girl looked over to him. "Where's AJ?"

"He fell asleep." The man explained.

"Oh."

"I was meaning to ask you something,"

"What is it?" Clementine asked.

"Got any paper I can borrow?"

"Paper?" The girl shot him a look of confusion.

"Yeah."

"I think so..." She moved to look over at her piles of drawings, picking up some spar paper. "Here," She handed it to him. "Are you going to draw?"

"Something like that."

The girl raised a confused brow, but didn't say anything. "Do you want crayons too?" She asked innocently. "You can pick which colors you want, except for purple, I'm using that one."

"No thanks Clem." Kenny refused. "You got a pen or something?"

"Maybe? Ummm...Nope." The child quickly shook her head. "Pencil?" The girl offered, holding up the pencil instead.

"That'll work."

Clementine smiled, giving a small nod before turning back to her drawing.

"I'm gonna go back with Alvie. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Clem nodded.

* * *

"I win!" Clementine exclaimed giddily.

"You're too good Clem." Kenny groaned.

"Yep." The girl spoke proudly.

"I'll beat you next time." Kenny said.

"In your dreams." Clementine smirked. "Want to play another game?"

"Nah. It's getting late, hon." Kenny collapsed onto his bed. "I think you should get ready for bed."

"I don't want to." Clementine crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not tired." Clementine said.

"Why can't you just do what I say?"

"That sounds difficult..." Clementine said, with a small smile.

"Why is that difficult?" Kenny asked.

"Because it's part of the job..." Clementine responded.

"What job?" Kenny asked.

"Driving you up the wall." She replied.

"Wow." Kenny gave a small chuckle finding a bit of humor in her statement. "Why would you want to do that?

"I don't know." Clem giggled causing Kenny to sigh.

A short silence fell over the room before Clementine spoke up again, "I'm bored."

"Are ya?" Kenny asked.

"Yes..." She sighed.

"You know what you could do...?" Kenny started.

"I'm not going to bed." Clementine shook her head firmly.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Kenny said.

"Then what?"

"I found this earlier." He picked up a piece of paper off the floor.

"What is it?" Clementine looked it over. "Some kind of riddle?"

"Seems like it." Kenny shrugged.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"There's something special just for you, to find it first find every clue." Kenny read.

"Find every clue?" Clementine mumbled, "Ohhh! Like a scavenger hunt. Read the rest."

"Go to the living room to meet the first clue where you take a seat." Kenny continued.

"Where you take a seat...The couch!" Clementine dashed into the living room before Kenny could speak another word.

She made her way to the couch finding another small piece of paper.

"I found it!"

Kenny heard her voice cry as she ran back into his room.

"I found it." She repeated, waving the paper around.

"Read it." Kenny said.

With a nod, Clementine started to read, "When you gotta GO you move with haste, go check in that special place." Clementine raised a brow. "Why is go capital?"

Kenny only shrugged, he was going to let the girl figure it out on her own.

"Maybe..." The girl trailed off.

"What?" Kenny urged.

"Maybe it means..."Go"." Clementine said.

"Huh?"

"Like bathroom go." Clementine said. "Yeah. That must be it!"

With that she ran off to the bathroom, leaving Kenny chuckling to himself.

Clementine opened the door, quickly finding the next piece of paper in the sink. She was feeling excited. She wondered what the prize would be.

She walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch, reading the next clue.

"Careful, don't touch the stove when its hot, but look for you next clue near this spot." Looking over her shoulder, she glanced into the kitchen.

Standing up she made her way into the kitchen. Looking around until she reached the stove. A single pot sat on the stove, standing on her tippy-toes she looked into the pot, a smile coming to her little face.

"Past the table, past the chairs. Your next clue is up the..." The sentence wasn't complete, but Clementine didn't mind, she quickly figured out the next word and made way towards the stairs, finding the clue at the top step.

She sat down to read the paper, "Now that you're on the second floor, walk down the hall and open the..." Clementine smirked, "This is too easy." She shook her head, standing back up.

"How you doing darlin'?" Kenny called, seeing the girl in the hall way.

"Shh! I'm concentrating." The child responded, opening the door to the spar bedroom that she sometimes slept in. As she walked into the room she felt something touch her foot. She looked down to see the next clue.

"You need to sleep and rest your head, but the prize is hidden in your-"

"Bed!" She quickly guessed. Pulling back the sheets, her eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her lips. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing?

"Find anything?"

"Chocolate!" She squealed happily. "Can I have it now? Please?"

"Alright, but you gotta go straight to sleep after. No buts."

"Deal!"

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She was lost in her thoughts.

Kenny was so nice. Going out of his way to make a game for her just so she could have some fun.

She suddenly frowned. Kenny never got to have any fun. She wanted him to. She wondered when the last time he enjoyed himself was. He was always so busy taking care of her and AJ.

Clementine thought of what she could do tomorrow. A little smile graced her lips. She'd give him a scavenger hunt of his own. She thought for a moment. She didn't have any prize to give him.

She giggled quietly as an idea came too her mind.

Sneaking down the hall, she opened the door to his room. She slowly made her way over to the man's sleeping figure. She cautiously reached a small head onto the table beside him, grabbing his hat. She looked back at the man making sure he remained asleep. He did. Clementine bit back another giggle as she left the room. Once she was safe in her own room, she pulled out her paper and crayons a begin making a scavenger hunt for her guardian.

* * *

"Hey Clem," Kenny greeted, voice groggy.

"Hi."

"Have you seen my hat?" He asked, he had immediately noticed it was missing first thing in the morning.

"No...Sorry." The girl responded too quickly. Now Kenny was sure she had something to do with the disappearance of his hat.

"Clem-"

"I found this." The child cut him off, holding out a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It looks like another scavenger hunt. Maybe you should follow the clues. They might lead you to your hat."

Kenny smiled, rolling his eye.

* * *

"None of these clues make any sense." Kenny complained, reading through them again. He decided he should approach Clementine and ask her about it. "Alright, Clem. You win." He said.

"Really?" Clementine asked happily.

"Yes." He nodded. "Now, where's my hat darlin'?"

"I don't know." The girl shrugged.

"What?"

She turned back to little AJ who was cooing as she made faces at the boy, "I don't know. Why are you asking me?" She replied to Kenny.

"You hid it." Kenny pointed out.

"Oh...That's right." Clementine said sheepishly.

"Where's it at?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know." The girl said for a third time. "I don't remember."

"Jesus Christ." The man huffed.

"What?" She questioned.

"I need to find it." Kenny declared.

"Why?"

"It's important to me." Kenny expressed. "It's the only thing I have left from before."

He was sure the girl would understand, but she stayed silent for a moment before responding, "That's a nice story." The girl stood, gathering AJ in her arms and moving towards the door.

"Hey!" Kenny called. "Get back here, Clem." He ordered, "You gotta help me find it."

"Why? It's not my hat."

"But you hid it." Kenny pointed out.

"Sooo. It's a scavenger hunt. You're supposed to find it. No cheating."

"Look, what if it was your hat?" Kenny asked. A quick look of sadness flashed across the girl's face. Kenny knew he struck a cord and continued, "Wouldn't you want to find it?"

"Okay. I'll help you." Clementine agreed.

"Good. Thank you Clem." He smiled.

"It will be like another scavenger hunt...But where do we look first."

"We're gonna have to backtrack."

"Backtrack?"

"Yeah. Cover all the spots you've been in."

"I see." Clementine nodded, jumping to her feet. "Follow me!"

* * *

"Where was the last place you had it?" Kenny grumbled at the girl.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Clementine said.

"Try." Kenny demanded. He really wanted that hat back.

"I'm trying..." Clementine snapped.

"Try harder." Kenny said.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Ummmm...I don't..." The girl trailed off and Kenny raised a brow.

"Clem?"

"I remember now!" The girl claimed.

"You do?" Kenny asked.

Without responding the child ran towards the back door, throwing it open she ran into the yard.

Kenny quickly adjusted AJ in his arms, before chasing after the girl.

"There it is!" The child cried, point upwards.

Kenny followed her finger with his eye only to see his hat hanging on a high up branch of a tree.

"How did it get up there?" He questioned.

"Don't worry." Clementine said, confidence in her tone. "I'll get it."

"Be careful." Kenny warned.

Clementine gave a nod.

As he watched the girl climb higher and higher, he started to feel nervous. He didn't want her to fall.

"I can't reach." The girl groaned.

"Clem," He called. "Come back down. I'll get it."

Clementine was confused, but didn't argue as she made her way down the the tree.

"Hold AJ."

Clementine gave a nod as he handing the baby to her.

"I'll catch you!" She called as Kenny started up the tree.

"No thanks, Clem." Kenny responded.

He tested the branches, but they weren't going to be strong enough. No way he was getting up there.

"Aren't you going up?" Clementine asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I don't think it'll hold my weight."

"Maybe we can just throw AJ up there!" Clementine suggested.

"What?"

"He can grab it!" She said.

"Clem, he's a baby." Kenny said.

Clementine look down at the boy's face. "Oh...Right."

"How'd it get up there in the first place?

"I threw it."

"Why would you do that?"

"So it would be harder for you to find. It's supposed to be a scavenger hunt. Duh!"

AJ begin fussing a little and Kenny let out another sigh taking the child from Clem's arms. He didn't want the kids getting cold. He'd just get them inside. That hat was so high up, there was no way it was coming down.

"C'mon. Let get back inside."

"What about your hat?" Clementine asked.

"Forget it Clem."

"But it's important to you."

"I said forget it." Kenny shook his head, walking off towards the house.

Clementine lowered her head. This wasn't how she wanted things to go.

* * *

Kenny didn't seem happy at all. He wasn't having fun. In fact, he only seemed to be more depressed and it was her fault. Clementine only wanted to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. "Kenny,"

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Do you want to play tic-tac-toe with me?" Clementine asked, hoping to take his mind off his hat.

"Maybe later. Why don't you go draw or something?" Kenny suggested.

"Are you mad at me?" Clementine asked sadly.

Kenny didn't respond.

"You are, aren't you?" The girl mumbled. "I didn't mean to lose you hat." Kenny would surely hat her now. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

Kenny said, "I'm not mad Clem..."

"I'm sorry." Clementine whimpered.

"It's alright, darlin'." He pulled her into a hug. He couldn't be mad at the child for playing around. She was just being a kid. "It's okay." He shushed as she sniffed.

* * *

She didn't protest one bit when Kenny told her to go to bed. She just walked straight into her room. She was probably just feeling guilty about the hat.

Kenny was exhausted. It had been a long day. He immediately fell asleep.

Clementine laid in her bed, she had made up her mind. She had to get that hat back. She had to.

Opening the door to the backyard, she felt a cold breeze hit her, but that didn't change her mind. She continued on, walking to the tree. With a look of determination on her little face, she started climbing up the tree.

The child almost slipped a time or two, but it didn't deter her from the task at hand. She didn't care if it took her all night. She was going to get that hat no matter what.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The child mumbled, not wanting to wake the man. With the cap securely in her grasp, she walked over to the table and placed the cap onto it. Before she could turn and leave, she felt a hand grab her arm. She was startled until she heard Kenny's soothing voice. "Clem?"

"Yeah." The girl confirmed.

"What are you doing awake?" Kenny asked.

The girl only repeated, "I'm sorry."

"C'mere." The man motioned her to come closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not mad at you."

"But I shouldn't of took your hat...I know it's important to you." She said guiltily

"It was, but you're important to me too." Kenny replied causing the girl to smile.

"I got it back." Clementine spoke.

"Huh?"

"Your hat. I got it back for you."

"How did you-"

"I climbed. I use to have a tree-house." Clementine said, trying not to remember the bad times in that tree-house.

"Good fucking job Clementine." Kenny praised.

"Thanks."

Kenny reached a hand over, grabbing his hat. As he looked to the side, he noticed a little bit of little coming through the window. Clementine looked extremely tired. Had she stay up all night just to recover this old thing for him.

"Thank you darlin'." He said. "I really appreciate it."

The child beamed at his show of gratitude.

"Now lets get some sleep. You need it."

"Sure." Clementine said, letting out a yawn.

"And next time...Just tell me if you're gonna hide something."

"But that would be cheating!" The child responded causing Kenny to send her a look. "Okay, fine." She agreed.

"Good." Kenny said. "Now do me a favor kid."

Clementine looked at him, urging him to continue.

He did, speaking in a stern tone. "Get some rest, cuz you look like you need it."

Clementine didn't argue. Instead she laid down beside him and made herself comfortable. Within minutes Kenny could hear her slow steady breathes indicating she was asleep.

He was content now that he had his hat back and Clementine and AJ were both safe and sound. He only hoped it would be a long time before Clementine came up with a new game. Hopefully she'd just stick to tic-tac-toe.


End file.
